deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 6 Battle 6 Mughal vs Norman
A Norman Soldier; William the Conqueror's troops that spear-headed his invasion of Britain.! The Mughal; the Islamic warriors who subdued India! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these warriors go toe-to-toe! No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Mughal History= The Mughals were Islamic conquerors of India who ruled from 1526-1858. These warriors subdued the Indian Sub-continent, bringing with them not only a new faith, but new weapons and ways of war, which where mixed with those of the land they conquered. In the land of a million gods, in the birthplace of Buddha, the scimitar of the Middle East went hand in hand with the War elephant of the deep east. From musketeer ground troops and Armored cavalry to War elephants that bore cannons on their mighty backs, the Mughals where a force to be reckoned with... |-| Short range= Tulwar Saber *Length-2.75 feet. *Weight-1.9 pounds. *Single edged. *Steel. |-| Medium range= Saintie Spear *Length-3 feet. *Steel. |-| Long range= Indian Bow *Length-4 feet. *Material-Horn, wood, ivory. |-| Armor= Kavacha Armor.jpg Mughal shield.jpg Kavacha *Weight-30 pounds. *Chainmail with plates. *Round shield. Norman Soldier History= At the Battle of Hastings (1066 AD), William the Conqueror faced a mass army of Saxon footsoldiers. These soldiers were formidable, but had no idea what was about to hit them: Massed Norman armored cavalry, Knights of Viking blood who charge into the enemy ranks like medieval missiles! The Norman Knights where hauberk armored like their fellow footsoldiers, and also helmed with nose-guarding iron helmets. They also wielded the dreaded Norman Broadsword (doubled edged, razor sharp, 30-31 inches long) and massive Kite Shield (4-5 ft long). However, they also wielded 6-8 feet long spears, great wooden shafts with iron spearheads. These weapons could be used in a Knight's mass charge like a lance, couched and, with the stirrup keeping the horseman supr-secured on the horse, capable of bearing the full power potential of a charging horse onto the enemy. The Norman spears could be used as projectiles and as downward-stabbing picks of death. |-| Short range= Norman Broadsword *Weight-2.75 pounds. *Length-2.5 feet. *Double edged. *Steel. |-| Medium range= Dane Axe *Length-5 feet. *Wooden handle with steel head. |-| Long range= Throwing Spear *Length-7 feet. *Wood shaft with steel head. |-| Armor= Chainmail hauberk.jpg Kite shield.jpg Chainmail Hauberk *Weight-50 pounds. *Butted steel links. *Kite shield. Voting/Battle information The battle will take place in a small forest with a river going through it. It will be a 1 on 1 and neither side will be familliar with the area. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Proper grammar is required. Voting ends Spetember 27th, 2013 Battle The forest is coated in activity. A lone Mughal, venturing away from his camp, readies his composite bow. Ahead of him, a deer was grazing. Taking aim, the Mughal readied an arrow. Before letting it loose, a rustling in the bushes to his right gained his attention. Turning, he sent an arrow into the bush. A roar followed, and out came a Norman soldier, spear in one hand, axe in the other. His eyes full of anger, he hurls his spear at the Mughal. The Mughal was knocked to the ground, dropping his bow. The Norman prepared to slam the Mughal with his axe; however his target had drawn his Tulwar sword. He swung the blade at the Norman’s leg, drawing blood. Raising his sword, the Mughal prepared to decapitate the Norman, however he was shoved before he could swing his weapon. Drawing his own sword, the Norman eyed the Mughal angrily. The Mughal swung first, parrying the Norman’s longsword. Slashing with his own sword, the Norman did little damage the plated mail of the Mughal. Next, the Mughal slashed the Norman’s chest, doing just as much damage as his adversary did to him. The Norman shoved the Mughal again, but the Mughal quickly recovered and slashed at the already injured leg of the Norman. As the Norman fell to his knees, the Mughal sliced open his throat, causing blood to pour out of the wound. Winner: Mughal Simulator's Results Expert's Opinion Although the Norman's armor protected him better, he was worn down far faster than the Mughal was. Adding in his heavy weaponry and he was no match for the Mughal. Category:Blog posts